


If You Only Knew

by Little Rabbit (Asterhythm)



Category: Angelic Layer
Genre: Card Captor Science Theater 3000, F/M, I wrote this when I was 14, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Seriously It's That Bad, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Little%20Rabbit
Summary: In which Misaki gets upset by Koutarou going on a date with Tamayo, and decides to take drastic measures to interrupt it.
Relationships: Kobayashi Koutarou/Suzuhara Misaki
Comments: 2





	1. Phone Call of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published some time in 2001, I believe. It was the second ever fanfic I had ever written. Clearly this shows in its execution.
> 
> I actually lost this fanfic with most of the others I wrote in high school, in a FF.net purge initiated by my parents. The first ever fanfic I wrote was saved on a floppy disk, so it was saved (I will post it at some point). I remembered at the time that it was SO BAD that it actually got picked apart by a Mystery Science Theater 3000 rip-off. This MST posted the fic in its entirety on their website, which would have today's fic writers up in ARMS. But it meant that, other than a few edits (I have no clue where some pieces of dialog disappeared to), I have another fic of mine saved. Those things are precious when they're long gone.
> 
> So to that, and to those long ago MST people: thank you for inadvertently saving my fic. (smacks them with a paper fan) But I hope you all grew up and learned how to respect people!
> 
> Yes, I know Misaki's out of character. Yes, I know it's a hot mess. But it's still a muddy footprint that I'm proud of. So, if you feel up to it, you can leave kudos -- not for me, but for the fourteen year old me who was just starting out. To "Little Rabbit from the LRPLI." From Haruka...for now.

_If You Only Knew_

_By the LRPLI (Little Rabbit)_

_Angelic Layer-Romance_

_Disclaimer: I own Angelic Layer. And I own Card Captor Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth and Digimon and Pokemon. And if you believed that, you need Charter. Fast. This is a Misaki/Kotaro fic, and don't shoot me! R+R_

1

 _Click._ Misaki slowly opened the door to her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she smiled. She had a lot to do that night. Apart from making dinner for her aunt, she had to catch the news, where her latest Angelic Layer battle was being featured.

Smiling, Misaki walked into her room. Her angel, Hikaru, was seated on her desk. _Hey, Hikaru,_ Misaki thought to herself as she picked the angel up and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. _Now, what should I make…_

_Ring, ring, ring…ring, ring, ring…_

The telephone startled Misaki. She dropped the spoon she had been handling and went to go pick up the cordless. “Hello?” _Probably some telemarketer…_ she thought.

“Misaki?”

It was Kotaro. Misaki blushed at hearing his voice. “Oh, Kotaro, hi,” she said nervously. Misaki could now imagine Kotaro in her mind, the cute dark-blue hair, his gray eyes overpowering her, and that cute smile. But most importantly, he was Misaki’s friend. _If we could only be more than friends,_ Misaki thought to herself as she continued to make her dinner and talk on the phone at the same. “So, what are you doing?”

“Not much.”

 _Ask me over, ask me over…In your dreams, Misaki!_ “I’m just making dinner. Being lonely, too, that is, if Hikaru doesn’t count as company.”

“I can come over.”

 _Hai, hai, hai!_ “That’s okay…”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. “Hang on, Kotaro,” Misaki said as she put the phone down and opened the door. Standing in front of her, holding a cell phone, was Kotaro. Misaki blushed and smiled weakly. “What are you-“

“Forget it. There’s something I have to tell you.”

Misaki felt floaty. It was finally happening. The day she was waiting for. She sighed happily as she thought to herself. _Kami-sama, this is all a dream…That’s it, it has to be a dream. Kotaro’s going out with Tamayo. He can’t go out with two people at the same time, can he?_

Still feeling floaty, Misaki tipped forward as she fainted onto the rug.

“Misaki…Misaki, wake up! Are you okay?”

Misaki slowly came to. “Where…am I?”

She sat up a little bit, she was still weak. She found herself laying on Kotaro’s lap, on her sofa. Kotaro had his left arm under Misaki’s head, and his right arm was on her chest. “I thought you’d never wake up. Are you okay?”

Sitting up completely, and getting off Kotaro, Misaki coughed uneasily. “Yeah, I think I’m fine.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it. What did you have to tell me?”

Kotaro stared at Misaki for a couple of minutes. Misaki smiled, somehow knowing exactly what was going on in his mind right now. _I love you…No, I can’t say that…But I have to, that’s what I came to say…Stop imagining things, Misaki!_

Misaki shook her head as she cleared the idea from her mind. "Oh, nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by, that's all. You called me while I was in, so..."

Even though she couldn't see her face, Misaki knew how much she was blushing. "Yeah, that's nice...I was just dinnering make, I mean making dinner..."

Suddenly Kotaro flew off the couch and towards the door. "Aw, shoot! I just remembered something..."

Misaki turned towards Kotaro. "What?"

"Oh, I had a date with Tamayo at the movies, and I completely forgot! She's going to hate me for this..."

"That's okay. You go on your date. See you later, Kotaro."

After Kotaro had left, Misaki went back to her preperations for dinner. Then, she stopped. _Why have dinner here when I can have dinner at the movie theater.._.she thought. _I'll get to Kotaro...if I have to spy on him to do it!_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty cool for a first chapter, huh? What else should I include? R+R please!~


	2. At The Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have kept the author notes that fourteen year old me made. Why wouldn't I? :P
> 
> This is also the chapter with all of the missing dialog, which is why it's awkward in some spots.

If You Only Knew-Chapter 2

Wow, I was kinda surprised by everyone liking the first chapter.

I know, I've got some things to change, but it's okay, really. I was originally writing that fic for Tasuko Anime, and it just ended up on FF.net, so hence the bad formatting and everything. Plus, no disclaimer. No traditional LRPLI disclaimer. What gives.

Anyway, I can't sit on my butt for much longer now, can I?

Disclaimer: I own Angelic Layer. And I own Card Captor Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth and Chobits and Digimon and Pokemon. And if you believed any of that, you need Charter. BAD!!! The only thing I own on FF.net is Tenshi Mika-Robotic Kitten Mao, and that was based off a dream! (Actually, several LOL)

It was raining by the time Misaki got dressed for the movies. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black kitten on it and a blue skirt. She slipped on her sandals and brushed her hair. Grabbing her purse, she wrote a quick note to her aunt.

_I'm at the movies, I'll be back at 10. I'll get dinner there._

_Misakichi_

Misaki grabbed an umbrella and prepared to fear for the worst.

Fifteen minutes later, Misaki was at the movie theater. Looking up at the marquee, she saw two shows, a kid cartoon show and a romantic comedy. Misaki quickly bought a ticket and raced inside.

The show started in five minutes. Misaki grabbed a hot dog, popcorn, a large Moutain Dew Code Red (yes, Code Red) and a bag of Skittles. The popcorn, hot dog and Code Red were for her, the Skittles for throwing at Kotaro, Misaki thought to herself.

Misaki entered the theater just as the previews were starting. She took up two seats in the back after she put her popcorn and assorted other junk down. Pulling out the Skittles, she sipped her drink as she watched the previews.

Looking down at the seats, Misaki could make out two shapes in the front row. She sipped her drink again as she sat back to relax and watch the movie.

Misaki smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Then, remembering the real reason she was here, she pulled out a Skittle and threw it downward. It apparently struck Tamayo in the head. Misaki looked upward at the movie and ate her hot dog, pretending to be interesting in how to French kiss. Then, she threw three Skittles at the pair. A series of "ows" was heard. Luckily, Misaki struck her target each time. Eating a Skittle, she decided she would wait a couple more minutes before she threw more killer Skittles, she thought.

"Himeko, I'm in love with you. I don't care if it's only been two weeks, but I'm so in love with you..."

"Please, Koji, you don't understand..."

"Yes, I do. Onegai, Himeko-chi, be with me forever..."

"I can't...I'm with somebody else, you idiot! Baka!"

"Please, Himeko, give me another chance!"

Misaki suddenly realized she was in this exact position. Kotaro was in love with somebody else, she was the idiot. The baka. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sighed. It was hopeless. She crumpled up the rest of the Skittles and threw them at Kotaro and Misaki. Leaving everything at her seat, she grabbed her purse and headed for the exit.

Kotaro was really getting interested in the movie. That is, until the bag of Skittles hit him. He looked back at the exit and could see a girl heading out. The haircut looked really familiar.

Kotaro thought to himself. "Tamayo, I, um, have to use the restroom. Just sit here for a moment, okay?"

Tamayo was paying too much attention to the movie, she didn't even notice Kotaro had asked her a question. Kotaro slowly got up and headed for the exit.

And that's it for today! (smiles)

I'm glad I got this done, I've also got ideas for the last chapter. That's right, the last chapter (waaah) but I've got to work on my other stories too.

Don't worry, the next chapter will be up...soon. Until then, Robokitten awaits. (LOL) R+R onegai!

LR


	3. If You Only Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone sent me crit on a comment on FF.net, because I improved QUICKLY regarding the OOCness of my characters. It's plain as day. 
> 
> Tamayo is also spot-on in this chapter. 
> 
> I was always a bigger fan of the manga than the anime -- two decades and I still haven't finished it. I know of a certain older sibling who may get after me about that :)

Little Rabbit Power & Light International Presents

"If You Only Knew" Part 3

Author Note: Yes, this is the last chappy. (I know it’s really bad, but don’t yell at me anymore, it’s getting finished.) I know some things are a bit OOC but this is my first Angelic Layer fanfiction…to make that my second ever fanfiction on FF.net…so you see how impaired I am. (waaah)

But! This is the last chappy (yay) so I could get started on another Angelic Layer fanfic! And this time, it’s me and my characters, so no OOC! (*dumps bucket of >confetti on the computer*)

Disclaimer: I own Angelic Layer. And I own Digimon and Pokemon and Card Captor Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth. And if you believed any of that, you need Charter. BAD.

Misaki ran out of the theatre, tears streaming from her face. She opened up her umbrella and ran towards the park, hoping that a park bench would offer her some comfort. Once she got to the park, Misaki looked down at the ground and sat down at a park bench. _What am I doing here?_ She thought to herself. _This isn’t like me at all. I may have a crush on Kotaro-chan, but I’d never spy on him on a date! And with Tamayo-chan, too. Did it have to be…? Well, now I know. I can never be with Kotaro, because he’s happy with Tamayo…_

Tears kept streaming down Misaki’s face as she held her umbrella tight. The rain was soaking into her shoes, and making her feet all muggy. "Kotaro-chan…" she muttered, but she knew it didn’t matter now. Just like in the movie, Kotaro was gone.

Misaki brushed aside a tear on her cheek. She had to go home now, or else Shoko would get after her. She stood up from the park bench and headed towards home.

Meanwhile, Kotaro was outside the theatre as well, looking for Misaki. "Suzuhara! Where are you?" he called out. He looked left of the marquee, and right of the marquee, but to no avail.

Kotaro sighed. "Misakichi…" he sighed.

His sigh was cut short when Tamayo strangled him around the neck. "I thought you were going to the bathroom!" she yelled in his ear.

Kotaro was able to break free from Tamayo’s grasp-what a miracle. "Tamayo-chan," he said. "That’s enough…"

"But you said you were going to be in the bathroom, and I went in there and you weren’t in there!"

Kotaro sweatdropped. "You went into the boy’s restroom???"

"Yeah, and all the hentai in there were telling me to get out, but I just wanted to find you. Perverts…They kicked me out of the theatre after that. That’s when I came out here and you were standing there."

Kotaro sighed. "Well, the movie’s done. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Tamayo smiled as she sighed and leaned against Kotaro, with a sigh that sounded dramatic. "Sure, my darling…"

Kotaro smiled slightly as the two started to walk home. _Jeez, sometimes she can be a little high-maintenance,_ he thought to himself.

Misaki was back at home, ready to go to sleep after all that had happened. _I still can’t believe I did that, after all that. But still…I can’t help but hope…_ Misaki yawned again as she went into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Misaki woke up to the sound of birds outside her window. She yawned, stretched, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Getting out of bed, she slipped on her robe and a pair of slippers. She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Flip, flip, flip… _I’m still tired after all that happened last night,_ she thought.

It was Saturday; there was no school. (A/N: At least here in America…) Misaki decided to watch the television while eating her pancakes; her aunt Shoko was already at work. Turning on the television, Misaki dug into the pancakes.

"Ring, ring, ring!" The telephone rang off its hook again. Misaki looked at the telephone suspiciously, wondering who it might be. She turned off the television and, instead of heading for the telephone, headed for the door.Sure enough, Kotaro Kobayashi was standing there. "What??? Can’t you see I’m eating pancakes here?" she said in a grumpy voice.

Kotaro sighed. "Suzuhara, I wanted to apologize for last night."

"What? You didn’t do anything wrong. I was the one throwing Skittles at you."

"No, I don’t mean for the theatre. I mean, I never told you what I was going to tell you."

Misaki stopped short. She was heading for her room, but Kotaro had stopped her short with his words. She turned around sharply as Kotaro approached her. "What?" she asked again.

(A/N: Warning! Fluff content increasing!)

Kotaro smiled. "Well, Misakichi, I don’t know how to say this, but…"

Misaki suddenly snapped. "Just keep Tamayo, okay!?!" she yelled as she slammed the door to her room and locked it.

Kotaro sighed again. "Misakichi, I love you," he whispered quietly to himself. "If you only knew…"

Misaki sat down, looking downcast. _Why did I just do that?_ She asked herself as she slipped out of her robe and pajamas into a black T-shirt and a pair of khaki capris. Shaking her head, she looked at herself in the mirror. _Why don’t I feel like myself?_ She asked the mirror.

Suddenly, the answer came back mysteriously: _Because you’re in love with him._

Misaki smiled. Now she knew what she must do. She raced out of her room. "Kotaro-kun!" she yelled, hoping Kotaro hadn’t left yet.

He hadn’t. He was waiting on the couch, patiently for her. Smiling, Misaki took a seat next to him. "You changed," Kotaro said as he noticed Misaki’s clothes change.

Misaki blushed slightly. "Um, yeah…Look, Kotaro-kun, I’m sorry for throwing Skittles at you and Tamayo last night."

"It’s okay. She was so busy looking for me that she went into the guy’s restroom…when I was trying to find you. I’m so sorry, Misakichi," Kotaro said, blushing.

Smiling happily, Misaki scooted closer to Kotaro. "Hai, and I’m sorry I left so quickly…"

The two stared at each other for a moment, somehow knowing what was in each other’s eyes. Then, Misaki decided now was the time. "Kotaro-kun…"

"What is it, Misaki?"

"I…"

"I love you, too."

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Kotaro kissed Misaki lightly on the lips.

And that’s it. (*throws confetti**) But if you want to see more or a sequel, just review. I know, it’s not the best thing, but maybe I’ll do better in the future…

This story was brought to you by Colorific © Smelly Erasers! Buy them in Blueberry and Apple or Grape and Watermelon! (LRPLI actually has nothing to do with Colorific or Sanford-I just bought the Blueberry and Apple pack and they smell too good)

Little Rabbit Power & Light International 2002. Angelic Layer is part of CLAMP and no copyright infringement is intended in the making of this fanfiction. And the LRPLI is not responsible for uncontrollable fits of laughter. (No matter how hard you laugh.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering...I am *STILL* not responsible for uncontrollable fits of laughter.


End file.
